A Spirit in the TARDIS
by x Ramsay
Summary: "Clara Oswald!" He went up to her, grasping the bars on either side of her. "Do you believe in Jack Frost?" *ONESHOT. Doctor Who & RotG crossover, because I can.


Clara watched as the Doctor paced around the TARDIS, pushing buttons and the occasional flick of the levers. She loved watching him operate the TARDIS, even if she had no clue how to work the old cow. She smiled, so into her thoughts she didn't notice the Doctor waving his hand in her face.

"Helloooo! Earth to Clara! Are you even listening?" The Doctor pouted.

Clara giggled at his childlike attitude. "Sorry about that, Doctor. What was that you were saying?"

"Well," he straightened his bow-tie,"I said, 'do you believe in fairy-tales?'"

"Fairy-tales?" Clara questioned. She wasn't expecting anything like that. "Um, well, I'm going to have to say no. No I do not." The Doctor looked a bit displeased, and Clara was intrigued. She folded her arms and looked at him questionably. The Doctor raised his brow, and Clara mimicked his motion. "Are you going to explain to me why you asked me such a thing? Or are you going to stand there and wait for me to guess?"

The Doctor smiled and patted his companion on the head.

"My Clara. My Impossible Girl..."

She smiled. She liked it when he called her that. It made her feel special.

He continued, "The reason why I asked such a question is because I wanted you to meet a friend of mine." Clara was confused, "Then why ask me if I believe in fairy-tales?" The Doctor grinned and backed away a foot from Clara. "Well!" He clasped his hands together, "My friend is a fairy-tale. Apparently, one you don't believe in..."

"Oh?" Clara stated, now amused, "And who might this 'fairy-tale friend' of yours be?"

"Clara Oswald!" He went up to her, grasping the bars on either side of her. "Do you believe in Jack Frost?"

"…Jack Frost?"

"Or, if you prefer, Jokul Frosti." The Doctor chucked to himself, "But yes, Clara. Jack Frost. Spirit of Winter. Do you believe in him?" Clara thought about it for a second. Sure, she'd heard stories of the spirit. She had never put them into thought, however. "Um… Maybe as a kid I have," she shrugged. The Doctor seemed slightly displeased in her answer before facing away from her and walking a bit away.

He began mumbling something that Clara couldn't quite make out. "Is that loon talking to himself?" she thought, nearly giggling. She shook her head slightly then turned away to walk around the console. That is until a ball of ice hit her in the face, stopping her in her tracks.

She gasped and realized it was... a snowball? She wiped the wet snow off of her face and looked at the Doctor, who had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Doctor! Wh- how? Did you throw that?" Clara managed to ask him, him not managing to give an answer due to his outbursts of laughs. "That's what you get for not believing, Clara!" the Doctor said sing-song like, childishly pointing at her. She thought for a bit then asked, "Was that... Jack Frost?" The gleam in the Doctor's eyes plus his grin told her yes.

She smiled. "He's real?"

The Doctor happily nodded.

She looked around her. "Well, why can't I see him?"

He strode up to her and whispered, "Because you have to believe in him. Believe in Jack Frost, Clara."

She was curious of Jack Frost, and tried complying to the Doctor's request. She shut her eyes and thought of all the stories she heard of the spirit in her youth. How he was the cold nip you'd feel on your nose, how he turned your windows into "drawing boards," how he was the reason for snow days off from school. She smiled warmly of the stories then finally opened her eyes.

What she saw made her gasp in awe.

There he was; Jack Frost. The Spirit of Winter, standing before her.

He looked very different than what she thought. He looked very young and dressed nearly casually, except he was barefoot. He held a staff in his hands- like sheep herders had used, but more... angular. She noticed his hair; pure snow white. And his eyes; a gleaming, almost glowing blue.

"Wow..." she muttered.

Jack was now staring at Clara intently. He hesitated before asking, "Can you see me?" Clara nodded, and Jack smiled. "Sorry for throwing that snowball at you, it wasn't my idea!" Jack said as he looked at the Doctor. Clara looked of to the side to see the Doctor wring his hands and make a little waving gesture at her. She giggled and turned back to the spirit. "Well," she started, "it is very nice to actually meet you, Mr. Frost. I remember a lot of the stories when I was little girl about you. My mum used to tell them to me. She must've really liked you, huh?"

Jack nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, she really must've."

After some thought, Jack looked up to the both of them and said, "I'd really love to stay but who else is going to give the kids some snow days? Thank you, Doctor. And thank you, Clara, for believing in me." Jack strode toward the door of the TARDIS as the Doctor said, "Of course, Jack! You're welcome anytime you know. And you're welcome to throw more snowballs at Clara!" Clara gave a friendly punch on the arm. "Ow! Clara, that hurt!" said the Doctor, pouting.

Clara smiled and said, "Anytime, Jack. Now go give those kids some snow."

Jack smiled as he waved and walked out of the TARDIS, letting the wind take him away. After a while, he thought about Clara's mother.

"Ellie Oswald..."

He chuckled.

"Your daughter is just like you..."

* * *

P.S.

...

I suck at endings


End file.
